Menthuthuyoupi
Summary Menthuthuyoupi (モントゥトゥユピー, Montutuyupiī), nicknamed Youpi, was the youngest of the Chimera Ant King's three Royal Guards. Youpi went through many experiences and emotions through combat with the Extermination Squad, developing a feeling akin to honour and growing respect for those besides The King. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Menthuthuyoupi Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: Less than 60 days old Classification: Chimera Ant, Nen Practitioner. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulation (Enhancer; As a Royal Guard, Youpi was born with the ability to use Nen, and is one of the strongest Nen users in the series), Empowerment (Youpi's Hatsu revolves around manipulating his immense rage. As he becomes angrier his power grows), Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Defeated members of the Extermination Squad, all of whom are highly skilled Nen users and fighters), Flight (Youpi can grow wings), Limited Immortality (Type 2, Chimera Ants can survive for a day after being decapitated), Transformation, Shapeshifting, Body Control and Weapon Creation (Youpi's primary ability is to freely control any part of his body. He can change his shape at will, ranging from growing multiple eyes and arms to becoming a centaur-like creature, he can create various weapons out of himself), Berserk Mode (Under extreme stress, Youpi will enter a state where his body is engorged with rage), Rage Power (Youpi's body grows as his rage grows) and Self-Destruction (As his anger reaches its peak, Youpi ultimately releases an explosion powerful enough to leave gigantic craters), Enhanced Madness Manipulation (Type 3; As a Royal Guard, his aura should be comparable to Neferpitou and Shaiapouf, and both have caused mental breakdowns with aura alone) and Fear Manipulation (His show of Ren should yield the same effects as Neferpitou's Ren), Resistance to Magma Manipulation (Walked into the crater left by the Poor Man's Rose and was completely unharmed), Electricity Manipulation (While stunned, Killua's attacks in Kanmuru dealt no damage) and Poison Manipulation (Resisted the effects of the Poor Man's Rose for a time but ultimately succumbed) Attack Potency: Small Town level (Physically stronger than Pitou. Defeated Shoot in 20 seconds, and also stomped Morel and Knuckle, despite them having preparation. Was so powerful that the Extermination Team believed that the only way to defeat him was with Knuckle Bine's Hakoware) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Is the slowest of the Royal Guards but is still fast enough to destroy five of Morel's smoke puppets in an instant. Youpi spotted the Extermination Team, transformed, then crushed a staircase in 3 seconds flat. His speed is greatly increased in his centaur form, passing Knuckle before he realised Youpi even moved. Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Is the strongest Royal Guard physically) Striking Strength: Small Town Class (Easily obliterated a massive staircase with one blow, which shook the palace. A double strike left a massive crater on the ground and caused the entire tower to collapse, a direct attack from him would kill Knuckle and Morel) Durability: Small Town level (Should be comparable to Pitou, tanked a tail strike from Meruem, however he was not intending to kill, completely unharmed by attacks from Knuckle and Killua in Kanmuru) Stamina: Immensely High (Comparable to Neferpitou, who is capable of using the extremely tiring En technique for days straight. Was never shown to sleep in the series, fought multiple members of the Extermination Squad and used ludicrous amounts of aura without tiring) Range: Extended Melee Range, higher with Nen techniques. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average (By Youpi's own admission, he is the slowest of the Royal Guard, but he still demonstrated above-average intellect. He possesses high analytical skills, and figured out how to use his rage power and explosion and was also able to exploit the weakness in his transformation in just one try, and deduced Meleoron's power) Weaknesses: He is easily provoked and is easy to outwit. Is fiercely loyal to Meruem and is willing to die for him. After donating most of his cells to Meruem, he is forced into a much smaller form and is vastly weakened in this state. Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a nen user more vulnerable to physical, and nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nen: As a Royal Guard, Youpi is one of the most powerful Nen Users in the series having more raw aura than a Rusty Isaac Netero. He can use all the basic and advanced techniques. *'Metamorphosis:' Menthuthuyoupi's primary ability allows him to shapeshift into anything he desires, using his enormous amount of aura. Through this, Youpi can give himself wings, extra eyes, and limbs, transmute his body parts into blade-like tendrils and even recompose his entire body structure. *'Rage Blast:' Under extreme mental stress during the Extermination Team's raid, Menthuthuyoupi discovers this ability. Youpi's body and En are engorged with his furious rage until unleashed with an incredibly destructive explosion. The ability results in great pleasure for Youpi, followed by empty despair. He realizes that, through controlling his emotions, he can control the timing and release of the explosion. *'Rage Incarnate:' Youpi can also transform his entire body into a grotesque, centaur-like creature by unleashing his fury calmly and manifesting that energy throughout his body. This form bears a helm-like extension on his head, a powerful scythe on his right arm, and a sizeable amoebic sac in place of his left arm that contains his rage. Gallery Youpi_-113.png|Close-up of Youpi Metamorphosis_2011.png|Metamorphosis Rage_Blast_animated.png|Rage Blast Youpi_Rage_Incarnate.png|Rage Incarnate Menthuthuyoupi's_strength.gif|Youpi's immense strength Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Hybrids Category:Monsters Category:Chi Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Berserkers Category:Loyal Characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Madness Users Category:Tier 7